


He Cares How You Feel

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, set before episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from thehalfbloodyokai: Vav getting angry at everyone after the events of episode 4 and is later found by Mogar and his bird? Can it be Fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cares How You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Vav’s stomach twists up into all kinds of awful knots as he watches the red and gold bird carry Mogar off into the distance. Everyone around him is bickering and he’s had enough.

“Shut up!”

Everyone startles at the abrupt interruption. 3 pairs of wide eyes are staring at him with concern.

“Don’t any of you care about what’s just happened?” He throws his hands into the air in exasperation.

“Of course!” Ash chirps. “This’ll make an amazing story, and there is clearly more to the story now.”

X-Ray crosses his arms. “Duh. I’m hyped, we can totally kick his ass next time we see him.”

Flynt stares off into the distance talking to himself. “How will the heroes react when they see their old foe again?”

Vav shouts in frustration. “What’s wrong with you? All of you!” He storms off leaving the group confused. Vav doesn’t have time for their complete lack of empathy right now.

Vav stomps through the woods not caring where he’s going talking to himself. “How can they not care about this? The guy lost his mum, gets stabbed, and now he’s homeless! Bloody hell his life is awful.”

He kicks at a rock which flies into the air and chips loudly against a tree. A bird screeches in response. “Who is there?” A now familiar gruff voice grunts out.

Vav gasps and steps back. He thought Mogar would be a lot further away than this. _I am the last person he wants to see right now._ Vav holds his breath and pivots to walk away. But before he can escape he hears footsteps crunch sticks and leaves behind him and suddenly a solid force is knocking him to the ground from behind. Vav groans as his nose collides with the leaves on the forest floor.

“You followed me. Why?” Mogar growls into his ear.

 _Holy crap this guy is heavy._ “I didn’t follow you!”

“Lies.”

“No really! I’m really sorry about what happened to your home, and about getting in your way. I really am. I know you’ve lost your mum and I want to help.”

Mogar tenses at the mention of his mum. The weight holding Vav down disappears allowing the hero to sit up and face Mogar.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Vav frowns.

“Why would you help me? Do you want honour and glory like the green one?” Mogar growls bitterly.

Vav’s eyebrows shoot up. “No! I just want to help you. Why can’t you believe that?”

Mogar crosses his arms. “Everyone has motivation. What is yours?”

Vav doesn’t pause to think about it. “I care.”

Mogar cocks a brow, “You care?”

Vav nods. “Yeah. I care about your feelings. I don’t want you to be sad.”

Mogar’s still frowning and that worries Vav. “But _why_?”

_Why do I care? Do I need a reason? Why don’t either people care? Is it weird to care?_

“I don’t know. I just do.”

Mogar crawls toward him, his face a hairsbreadth from Vav’s. Those dark eyes are staring intently into his own. “You are strange.” Before Vav can retort Mogar leans forward and nuzzles his face against the side of Vav’s face. The hero freezes and feels his face heat up.

“Uh...what are you doing?”

Mogar keeps nuzzling him. “It is a display of affection.”

Vav laughs shakily but doesn’t dare move too afraid that he’ll somehow offend Mogar. A streak of red and gold catches his eye and his eyes land on the large bird flying around above them.

“Your bird knows I’m friendly right?”

Mogar stops nuzzling Vav and leans back and tilts his head up to look at the bird milling around in the air.

“Kablooie knows you are not hostile.”

Vav giggles. “Kablooie?”

Mogar frowns. “What?”

Vav shakes his head. “That’s a cute name. So how long have you been with Kablooie?”

Mogar smiles and Vav realises this is the first time he’s seen that happen. “As long as I can remember.”

Vav just grins at Mogar’s smile and can’t find it in himself to look away. The bear man catches him though and the smile is gone. “Why are you looking at me?”

“I’ve never seen you smile before. You have a nice smile.”

Mogar’s face tinges red and he grumbles and looks away. Vav grins even wider. He bumps his shoulder against Mogar’s and the grumpy man faces him with his trademark frown.

_I want him to be happy. I also wanna kiss him. WAIT. I want to kiss him? I mean he is adorable when he blushes, and it would probably feel nice-_

“Stop it.”

Vav frowns. “Stop what?”

Mogar gestures vaguely at his face. “That _thing_ you are doing.”

Vav’s eyebrows shoot up. “Thinking?”

Mogar nods.

“I can’t just stop thinking!”

Mogar leans in close his nose bumping against Vav’s. “Find a way.”

Vav goes a bit cross eyed staring at Mogar this close up, and he notices that Mogar has freckles scattered on his cheeks. The proximity and the instruction from Mogar are all the motivation Vav needs to close his eyes and connect Mogar’s lips to his. The bear man doesn’t react at first, but he makes a confused sound and Vav pulls away quickly suddenly very embarrassed.

“Sorry it just seemed like a good idea-“

“What was that?”

“A kiss?” _Does he not know what a kiss is? How do I explain why people kiss? Oh crap._

“What is it for?” Mogar’s leaning towards him staring at Vav’s lips.

Vav scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well uh... it’s like you rubbing your face on me yeah?”

Mogar cocks his head to the side. “It is for companionship?”

Vav laughs softly. “Ah well kind of. No, it’s for romantic partners. You kiss people you love.”

Mogar’s eyes widen. “Like a mate?”

Vav gulps at the term. _That’s like the animal equivalent to being married right?_ “Yeah I guess?”

Mogar nods, and then without warning leans in fast and kisses Vav, holding both sides of his face gently. Vav’s eyes widen in surprise, but then he lets them flutter shut and kisses Mogar back, moving their lips together. When they separate for air, Mogar is smiling and Vav is grinning and they both of kiss swollen lips.

“I like kisses.”

Vav is happy to be in this moment with Mogar. He’s relieved to see Mogar smile, and be distracted from his awful situation for one blissful moment. _Why can’t this moment last forever?_


End file.
